Kurt Wiedler
Hauptsturmführer Kurt Wiedler of the SS, was, as his codename implied, the son of the infamous The Hun. After The Hun's death, Adolf Hitler sent agents to retrieve his magic shield from America so that a successor to The Hun's destiny could be chosen. Meanwhile, Kurt Wiedler was a Gestapo officer assisting in the torture of a German resistance fighter. However, when his commanding officer's whipping had no effect, Wiedler mocked his "weakling methods" of torture and took command of the interrogation himself. He then ordered his men to tie the spy to the treads of a nearby tank with the threat of slowing crushing him beneath it, a concept his fellow Gestapo members found "too cold-blooded" even for them (although these objections did not stop him from carrying out the deed). Arrested for his early insubordination, Wiedler was brought before the Führer himself. However, instead of being punished, Wiedler was promoted to Hauptsturmführer. Shortly afterwards, he killed the officer who had arrested him and attempted to pass it off as an attack by foreign spies. However, it turned out that Hitler had ordered men to follow Wiedler after his promotion and knew of his treachery. Enraged by Hitler's trick, Wiedler fought off the soldiers ordered by Hitler to arrest him (killing at least five men in the process). It was at this point that Hitler revealed that he had simply been testing Kurt to see if he was worthy of taking his father's place as the champion of the Aryan cause. Handing over the Hun's shield and costume, Wiedler vowed that he would avenge his father and kill the Shield once and for all. After opening fire on a war stamp rally being held by the Shield and Dusty the Boy Detective, the Son of the Hun lured the heroes directly into a trap within his secret underground fortress. Using Dusty as a hostage, he forced the Shield to fight him in a globally televised duel to the death. By making the Shield's death a public spectacle, the Son of the Hun intended to both prove the superiority of pure Aryans and utterly demoralize the allies once and for all. Despite the use of numerous tricks and weapons he was unable to defeat the unarmed Shield in combat and was forced to flee into a deserted mine shaft. After being cornered by the Shield, a desperate Wiedler drew a pistol and fired wildly, causing the wall to break open and flood the mine. Finally revealing his true cowardice, Wiedler begged the Shield to a truce so that he could escape drowning. But within seconds of Wiedler's surrender, the spirit of Attila the Hun appears before him. Condemning his descendant's cowardice, Attila strikes the Son of The Hun down. In an ironic twist, the Shield reveals Wiedler's corpse on the global television transmission, signalling the end of Hitler's dream and boosting morale among the dictator's numerous enemies. Wiedler, Kurt Wiedler, Kurt Wiedler, Kurt Wiedler, Kurt Wiedler, Kurt Wiedler, Kurt Wiedler, Kurt